Final Fantasy:The Ultimate Quest
by TomStrife
Summary: It may be an FF7,8,10 crossover,but since the story mainly focuses on Cloud it has been sent under Final Fantasy VII.Cloud,Squall,and Tidus take on he ultimate evil.
1. Introduction

The following presentation is a story where worlds collide.Where friendship takes its toll where no one ever expected it to be.

This fanfiction is easily understood when you have played Final Fantasy VII,VIII and X.

This fic contains Cloud Strife,Squall Leonhart and Tidus….. as they stride to become heroes and save the entire galaxy in which our favorite Final Fantasies have taken place.

Our favorite characters from FF1-10,Tactics and even Mystic Quest lives rest in he hands of three heroic men and other characters from FF7,8,and 10.

Prepare yourself for **Final Fantasy:The Ultimate Quest.**


	2. The Midgar Ruins

**Chapter 1**

**_The Midgar Ruins_**

Cloud saw Aeris face shine as she was slowly being resurrected;fighting off Meteor.The Highwind rumbled back and forth.

"Aeris…..I know you can do it,"Cloud whispered to Aeris.The airship began to tip to the side,causing it to lose a lot of cargo.Tifa flipped over and began to fall of the ship."NO!"Cloud yelled.He reached for Tifas hand.She grabbed it without hesitation and he pulled her to the floor of the ship."Thankyou,Cloud,"Tifa smiled."Stay close to me,"Cloud commanded.She embraced him tight._Um….a little too close,_Cloud thought to himself.

Barret tried to keep his balance and stay on the ship as well as Red,Yuffie,Cid,Vincent,and Caith Sith.They all studied Aeris,their only hope floating there,her body regenerating."Aeris,quick!!!!!!!!!!!"Barret screamed at the top of his lungs.

Aeris was now finally reassembled.Cloud smiled."Thankyou,finally."Aeris looked straight into Clouds eyes and let out a smile.Then,Meteor exploded and caused crimson shockwaves to push the Highwind towards the ground.

Cid tripped and fell to the floor of the airship and everyone watched as Yuffie stumbled and fell off.

"Yuffie,no!"Tifa yelled.Cloud grabbed her arm tight,not letting her go."We cant have anyone else fall.Everyone,defend yourselves and don't die on me,"Cloud yelled.

Barret and Red nodded."Everyone,hold on to the closest person next to you,we cant have anyone else fall,"Tifa commanded as well.

Cid ran to the main engine room,tripping and falling due to impact.

"Come on,Come on,"Cid whispered to himself.The blonde spearman/captain lept in the air and pulled a large lever.

Cloud and Tifa held eachother tight,knowing this was the end of the ships troubles.

Clouds teeth dug into his lip in neverousness.His nervous look transformed into a smile when a blur barrier appeared over the ship.The barrer held the ship steady,causing it to hold its ground even during the explosion.

Cloud smiled and began to clap smiling.Barret ran up to Vincent and embraced him in joy that they saved the world and lived.Vincent forced a little smile,but wanted Barret to die at the moment.

Cloud stood above everyone."We managed to save the Planet and lose but one member."

The part all put their head down in sorrow."Well,make that two,if Aeris was only resurrected to fight of Meteor and vanish again."

The party landed the airship and stepped out near Midgar.

"Oh no,"Tifa said in awe and sorrow.

"Midgar is nothing but ruins as of now,"Cloud sighed.

"$#$&$&$$##$$$!"Barret yelled.

"Even though the Shinra were our enemies,Midgar was a beautiful nation,"Cid said.

Cait Sith was the saddest of all."No,not my home."

Cloud raised an eyebrow at that comment."I figured youd be dead as well.I thought the person controlling you was a Shinra operative."

"'Hes' on vacation at Costel De Sole,"Caith Sith replied.

"Oh,"Cloud said.

Vincent stepped forward."I for one am overjoyed this pitiful place has been reduced to what it was worth." Cloud stared at Vincents face.His crimson eyes shined and his black hair moved along in the wind.

Cloud stared deep into the Midgar ruins.This place was where he decided to prove to Tifa he was worth something by joining Soldier.He failed to join,but he was still sad the center of his hopes and dreams were reduced to rubble.

_BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!_

That large sound echoed through Clouds ears."NO,not again.Sephiroth Im not your puppet….."

Tifa ran to Clouds side as he kneeled to the ground holding his ears."No,Cloud.Dont tell me that fighting was worth nothing,"Tifa shouted.Cloud groaned and fell unconsciouss.


	3. Welcome to Garden

**Chapter II**

_**Welcome to Garden**_

Cloud opened his eyes slowly.He looked around.Instead of waking up next to a worried Tifa in Midgar he woke up in a hospital bed.He threw the covers off and examined the rest of the room.It was an Infirmary like at a college.He saw a lady who looked like she was in her mid-sixties.

"Um……hello,"He said."Oh good youre awake,"the woman replied."Yeahhhhh,"Cloud said to himself."I found you laying in the streets of Balamb and Commander Squall refused that Id give you shelter here.I brought you anyway,oh by the way Im Dr.Kadowski." "Um……..hi,"Cloud ran his fingers through his spikey hair."My goodness,how much gel do you use?"she asked."Um…..Its naturally spikey,"Cloud replied.The 21-year-old defeater of Sephiroth exited the Infirmary.

Cloud realized he was in a Military Academy separated into different sections.Each color seemed to represent a certain section.

Blue-Library

Green-Training Center

Red-Cafeteria

Pink-Quad

Gray-Dormitory

Yellow-Parking lots

Cloud really wanted to know why the heck he got transported to this Military Academy.(And I bet you do as well)

Cloud stopped by a man with a brown jacket.This man had a scar that ran down near the bottom of his eye and the side of his nose."Excuse me ,sir,where is this place?" The man with the brown jacket sighed."You must be that civilian on the road that I told Dr.Kadowski not to bring here." "Yeah,sure,but WHERE AM I?" "Balamb Garden,Duh kiddo.Look,Ive got a lot of things to take care of-" "First of all,"Cloud interrupted."If I were to guess,Id say Im older than you.Second,what in the devils name is Balamb Garden.Are you with the Shinra?" The man grew wide-eyed."Do you dare talk to the commander like that?"

The man pulled out an odd sword that resembled a gun and a sword at the same time.Cloud pulled out his bustersword,ready to strike."Commander Leonhart,"said a man with blonde spikey hair like Clouds and a tattoo that took up half of his face.The man with the brown jacket gave the man a dirty look."Zell,whats wrong with you.This man just talked back to the Commander of Balamb Garden,meaning me!" "I know,but he was out cold in the streets,"The man whose name appeared to be 'Zell' replied.The man with the brown jacket who was referred to as Squall gave Zell and odd look."Yeah,and….?"

"Dr.Kadowski says he mightve suffered amnesia,"Zell beamed.

Cloud growled."Hello!Im right here.I dont have amnesia….Im confused.Ive never herd of this military organaztion." Squall walked over to Cloud."How can any red-blooded citizen of Dole,never hear of Garden?" "Dole.Is that your country?"Cloud asked.

Zell cracked up."Dude,thats the name of this planet?" Clouds eyes widened.

_I got transported to another Planet.But how? Ive got to play along,this just wont work._

"Im just playin,"Cloud smiled.Squall and Zell sighed in relief that they hadnt encountered an madman."Dude,that was lame,"Zell replied.Squall chuckled."Whats so funny?" "Its just that was better than any joke youve come up with and it stunk.So,howd you end up in the streets of Balamb,stranger?"Squall asked Cloud.

"Names Cloud and I had been walking around the plains that border this area for hours and I just passed out." "This area?"Squall questioned."Oh,you mean Balamb.This is a flying Military Academy and were over Fisherman Horizon right now."

Zell smiled at Cloud."Hey,can I see your sword again?" Cloud drew it for Zell."Whoa,that things bigger than Squalls waisteline." Squall walked up to Zell with a serious face."Zell Dincht,drop down and give me 50."


	4. A Friendship is Born

Chapter 3 

_**A Friendship is Born**_

Cloud and Squall walked around Garden.

"This is a nice place,"Cloud awed."Yeah,"Squall replied."I can remember being a simple student here.Now,Im runnig for Garden Master/Headmaster.the last master we had tried to kill me and the current Headmaster,Cid,is stepping down.im running against a woman named Xu." "Oh,cool,"replied Cloud pretending to understand what Squall had said.

Squall turned to Cloud."You know,three years ago,me and five other SeeDs defeated an almighty Soceress and saved this very Planet." Cloud nodded in interest."SeeD?"

"Oh,yeah.Heres some Garden 101.SeeDs are what the people around here are training to be.Some,already are,"Squall informed."Oh.So youre gonna be the ruler of this place?"

Cloud looked around at some kids about 16 doing multiple pushups lead by that Zell dude."Reminds me of SOLDIER six years ago." "Pardon?"Squall asked."Oh,nothing." "So back there you said you were older than me.How do you know?" "Im not sure,"Cloud replied."I guess I can just tell." "Oh,"Squall nodded. "Im 21,"Cloud replied.

Squall growled."Im 20!!!!!!!!!!" "Arent you kinda young to be a headmaster?" "Well,at 17,I was kinda young to save the world.I have loads of respect from the people here,but the competitions tough since Xu would be the first woman Headmaster of Garden History.The highest woman respected would be Sorceress Edea.Shes the present Headmasters wife,"Squall replied.

The two men walked past the green area of Garden."Hey wanna go to the Training Center?"asked Squall."I never got to see you fight.Thats a nice sword." "Sure,"Cloud replied.

The two walked down a pale hallway that lead to a complete change of scenery.It was like a forest with little birdies and deers equipped with a beautiful tree and a giant man-eating dinosaur.

……………..

"Sweet,a T-Rexaur,"Squall smiled."I haven't fought one of these for a while.Cloud,think you can handle it?"

Cloud laughed at such a stupid question.Now,me and you both know he could handle a battle like this.

He took on Emerald Weapon and succeeded.He had comrades of course,but we still know he could handle this.

Cloud pulled out his Bustersword and charged at the creature.The T Rex swung his tail and knocked Cloud to the ground with a large _thud!_.Squall cracked up and casted cure on Cloud."Now this is how you fight….GREIVER!"Squall yelled,unarmed.

The spikey-haired blonde watched as a giant,blue lion-like creature let out a huge beam of light, reducing T-Rexaur to a puddle.

Squall laughed."Thats how you take care of one of 'dose."

Cloud shook his head."You rely on Summons,pity."

Squall suddenly seemed angry."You think you can take me on?!"

Cloud smiled."Challenging me seems out of your care-free character.Youre acting like you said Zell acts."

Squall drew his Gunblade."I know,since defeating Ultimacia,Ive changed."

"Ultima-who?"

"Forget it,just prepare to die."

"Really?!"

"No,that just sounded cool."

Squall darted a Cloud,ready to swing his weapon with a powerful stroke.

Thats what he did.

CLASH!

Their blades colliding caused sparks to fly in the air.(A/N:Literal sparks,they dont love each other,lol.)

Cloud smirked and threw a blow of his buster sword at Squall.The bustersword scraped Squalls stomach,which suprizingly didn't slow him down.

"Lets see how you love magic,"Squall called out."Firaga."

A pillar of flame formed around Cloud ad absorbed into his crimson armour,refreshing him.

"I believe you prounouned that wrong,"Cloud corrected."Fire3!"

A pillar of flame of the same kind formed around Squall and caused him some pain.

"No one calls it Fire3 anymore,"Squall informed.

The two charged at eachother and clashed their blades together multiply.As they fought,they talked.

Squall memorized Clouds moves and agilty."You remind me of an old rival of mine.Seifer was his name."

"Did he die?"

"No,unfortuneately."

"Then why are you using his name in past tense?"

"Because he WAS an old rival of mine."

"Sure,but you said Seifer WAS his name.That would mean either he died or he legally changed his name."

The two fought and argued for hours until Cloud decided he wanted to go check out the rest of Garden.

Squall and Cloud were sitting on Squalls bed in his dorm room.They were looking at a photo album which contained all of Squalls friends from SeeD.

"Thats Quistis.She used to be my instructor even though she was only a year older than me.Me and Quisty are going out right now…."

Cloud nodded."Shes very pretty."

"Theres Selphie.Shes my friend Irvinnes girl and she has a very cheerful attitude.She also loves trains.One time,I got her a toy-train for Christmas,she flipped."

Cloud smiled."Youre sure have quite some interesting friends.'

"Heres Zell.You know him.Hes an instructor now and he works with Discaplinary dudes with the weird hats to get his T-board back one day."

_T-Board?_

"Heres that Irvinne dude.Hes a Headmaster in a different Garden called Galabian Garden."

Squall motioned to close the book when Cloud noticed there was one more person in the picture he was showing him.

'Whos that?"Cloud pointed.

Squall sighed."Thats Rinoa.I really dont wanna talk about it."

Cloud saw a tear escape Squalls eye and drip down next to his scar.

"Dr.Kadowski said I could sleep in the Infirmary since all the dorms are taken,"Cloud replied."Ok,"Squall nodded."See you in the morning." "Later!"


	5. The Ultimate Light and the Ultimate Dark

**Chapter 4 The Ultimate Light and the Ultimate Darkness**

Wind blew through Yuffies hair as she plunged to the ground.As she fell,she knew it was all over.

_Im so glad I met the others in the forest…._

_If I hadnt,Id be no better than the Shinra….._

_Cloud and the gang taught me a lot of things….._

_Thanks guys….._

_Goodbye Planet._

Yuffie closed her eyes.

Her falling body had entered a canyon.Clearly,the Cosmo Canyon.Yuffie imagined to herself is she would face any pain when she died or if she would be part of the Planet instantly.

Yuffie felt two arms grab her and pull her to the sky,feet from impact.The ninja was quite surprised.She looked into the air and saw Aeris stare down at her,with that beautiful smiling face.Yuffie smiled back at Aeris.She would live.

Yuffie was gently dropped upon the ground by Aeris right outside of Sector 7,the entrance to Midgar.The 14-year-old saw the door was mauled down that had been locked by a key._What happened to this beautiful Metropilus?_

Yuffie turned to see Aeris step behind her."_Continue,"_smiled the flower girl.

Yuffie nodded and trudged on.She looked down and saw trails of blood like her friends of AVALANCHE had described at the ShinRa tower when they were held in cells.

Aeris and Yuffie stopped to see their arch enemy,Sephiroth standing amoung the ruins,Masamune drawn with black pants and no clothing for the waiste up,just how Cloud had left him.

The two girls hid behind a huge chunk of metal,watching the one-winged Angel.

"I cant believe you use me like this!"Sephiroth yelled."You wanted me to destroy this whole planet.This is my home,where I live,and everyone is holding me responsible."

A man who wore a dark cloak,and a hood over his head,making his face invisible from the bottom of his nose to the tip of his head nose approached Sephiroth.This man was obviously pure evil.

"You,Sephiroth,are so foolish,"The man said."Jenova,youre mother…I pity you deeply."

"DIIIIE!!!!"Sephiroth shreiked as he charged at the man with his Masamune at his side."I am the Ultimate Lifeform.Jenova is my Mother.You are the one whom is foolish!"

"The Ultimate lifeform…YOU?! You just sealed your own fate,Amateur,"the man laughed as he pulled out his blade just in time to deflect Sephiroths attack.

Yuffie found this quite entertaining._Go,guy whose fighting Sephiroth….wait……wasn't Sephiroth dead………Go Guy whose fighting Sephiroth! _Yuffie cheered in her mind.

Sephiroth lept back and went for it again.Blocked! Sephiroth attacked again.Dodged!

Again,again,again,again,again,again,again,again,again….nothing.

"Your skills in defence are incredible,but you like in offence,"Sephiroth chuckled at the man. "My turn,"The man smiled,letting his teeth show.This is the most evil smile ever.Worse then Seymour,Kuja(duh!),Kefka(with that laugh,its a surprise) or any other Final Fantasy villain imaginable.

The man pulled out his blade and slashed Sephiroth across the stomach causing him to fly across the room.

Sephiroth looked at his bloody scar and saw as blood dripped down to his pants.

The man walked across the room where he greeted Sephiroth,sitting against the wall,bloody."The question is,"the man smiled."Will I spare your life?"

Yuffie was so delighted that Sephiroth was finally about to die.Aeris shook her head._"Yuffie,Sephiroth is our ally.This evil man has been controlling him like a puppet this whole time.Its a long story which I will tell you._

"_Over many years ,this evil man known as Cora,has been trying to destroy this galaxy individually.There are many Planets in this galaxy,and Cora has attempted to use puppets to destroy each planet.Our Planet,with Sephiroth._

"_Although,most Planets have had heroes,some have fallen.The heroes all started with the Four Warriors of Light.AVALANCHE,would be the heroes of this Planet._

"_More have been saved than conquered and now Cora has decided to put matters into his won hands.I had meant to send Cloud to gather some of the hereoes of their planet to make the ultimate party,but my Transportation plan had failed and I sent him too early.Yuffie,Im going to send you along to find Cloud and give him the message.The rest of the party will join you later.Dont fail Yuffie,"_Aeris informed as she watched Yuffie fall to the ground unconsciouss.

End Of Chapter

Sorry the whole Sephiroth thing has been canceled.Srooy but I didnt know this stuff wasnt aloud on the website.Cyoa (Create Your Own Adventures) are strictly not allowed.I wasnt informed of this until today.Sorry for the inconveniece.I will make my own decisions from now on.


	6. A Messenger Girl

The Messenger Girl 

Yuffie woke up from her unconsciousness and saw that she was in some sort of forest.

"What The-" The ninja saw that she was in a huge undeground glass dome and saw little creatures and buildings marked around it.

"Oh,a human visiter.Howd you get here without going through the elavator?"a green creature said to Yuffie who appeared out of nowhere.

"Um…..I was hee yesterday and I was drunk so I fell asleep here.Where am I again?"

"Welcome to Shumi Village."

"Right." _Shoudve expected something like this._"Do you know a guy named Cloud?"

"Im sorry but nay.I have never even seen the clouds in the sky.I am destined to be an elder so I am not permitted to leave the village and explore this amazing world.I must stay here till death."

_Whoa,poor guy,_Yuffie thought to herself._Well that was too much information for an average civilian popping out of nowhere and giving me random info.Maybe I should cheer him up._

"Yeah,Ive done a lot of exploring.Its a waste of time really.Id rather be a Shoomie thingy than the majestic beautiful ninja that I am."

"Ok…….Oh,pardon me for my rudeness,Im Kyuko."

Yuffie puzzled herself at his titled."Kee-oo-k-oh.Sounds like you should move to my hometown.That's a comman Wutian name."

Kyuko scratched his turtle-like head."Is this a place in Dole Ive never seen?"

Yuffie nodded._Whats up with this guy and Orange Juice? Heh,Yuffie youre one funny ninja._

Thump! 

"OMGIGOD!WHAT THE #$!!!!!!!!"a voice screamed from behind a tree.

"Barret?!" Yuffie yelled in delight and ran over behind the tree and saw all her comrades.

"Barret,calm down,"Tifa said.

"Why? The same thing happened to all of us that happened to Cloud.God…."

Red XIII rolled his eyes and looked up in happiness."Yo guys,look!"

The gang turned and saw Yuffie standing in front of Kyuko.

"Hey girlfriend,"Tifa said running up to her friend and gave her a hug.

"Sup?"Cid asked lighting a cigarette.

"Hey,"Red XIII smiled.

"Hey you-O CRAP!A GIGANTICLE TONBERRY IS BEHIND YA!"Barret said loading his machine gun-arm.

"NO,THATs OK! Its a shumi dude named Kyuko.Were friends,"Yuffie said stopping Barret.

"How long have you been friends?"Tifa asked.

Yuffie scratched her head."Hmmmm……almost 3 minutes."

Red XIII smirked."Just as I thought that impact killed her,or wouldve at least changed her personaliy,she acts the same why."

"Speaking of which,how did you survive?"Tifa asked.

Yuffie explained the whole thing to The party about Cora and Aeris and all the jazz that was mentioned earlier.It took Yuffie about five minutes to realize that Kyuko was overhearing the conversation.

"Um……crap,"Yuffie whispered to herself.

"Im sorry Kyuko but Im going to have to kill you.BARRET!"

Barret smiled."Im way ahead of you."

"WAIT!!!! I herd you talk about the people who saved individual planets.Now,Im not a fond traveler,but I do know that the people who saved this planet are part of Garden."

"Come again?" Yuffie asked.

"I would show you,but Im a destined elder,and I cant leave this village unless I transform into a moomba,"Kyuko sighed.

"A who?"Cid raised an eyebrow.

"That,"Kyuko replied as he pointed to the red little fuzzy creature.

The moomba waddled over to Red XIII."Its our deliverer,"The creature squeaked.

"Um……,"Red XIII scooted away from the moomba.

Kyuko studdered."Hes right.Ill alert the elder."

"Kyuko is correct,"The elder replied."Nanaki is our deliverer what us Elders have thrived to become."

"But you dont understand,"Red XIII shouted."I have nothing to do with your race,Im part of my own on a different planet."

"Precisely,'The elder replied."Legend has it the race of Shumis deliverer will arrive from a land of great difference,for world-saving purposes."

"In English please?"Yuffie asked. (Or in Square-Enixs case…."In Japanese please?" lol)

The Elder rolled his eyes."Legend has it our hero dude will like be from like a different world.And like hell come to save the world.Far out,huh?"

Yuffie chucked.'Oooooh,that was good."

"And scary,"Barret added.

"So what am I supposed to do as a deliverer?"

"Gain access to our airship and have the option to allow two Shumis to join with you and your grand adventure to save the world."

"TAKEN!" Yuffie blurted.

"Um…..its my life-changing decision."

"Hold up.Has anyone seen Vincent or Cait Sith?"Barret asked.

The party looked around."No,"They chorused.

In Dark Castle…..

"So I here you are willing to accept the power of Sephiroth,"Cora smiled at a dark figure in front of him.

"Yes.I will assist you in filling this entire planet with darkness,"The figure smiled.

"Its funny to picture you ,Vincent Valentine, a figure of pure darkness fighting for light,"A woman of pure evil.

"My thoughts exactly Sorceress Rinoa.My thoughts exactly,"Cora smiled.

Vincent let out a devilish grin and put his hands around a globe of purple light.

"The darkness in this globe where the same of Sephiroth,Kuja,Ultimecia,and other great villains and villianesses before you,"Cora advised.

Vincent let out an evil look."I will watch Cloud fall.As soon as I receive my arm ,I will obtain the Masamune."

End Of Chapter 

**Ok,the storylines really going somewhere now.Review and tell me what you think.**


	7. A Sorceress Story

Chapter 6

Cloud ran his fingers through his blonde,spikey hair as he stood up from the bed he was laying on.The man let out a large yawn and strtched out his arms.

"Strife,get to the corridor immediately!"He heard Zell yell from outside the Infirmirary.

Cloud attatched the sheath to his bustersword to his back and charged out to the corridor where he was greeted by many men and women in uniform all standing next to each other.

"Um…….whats going on?"Cloud asked.

Squall marched over Cloud.

"STRIFE!!!!!Get in line,"Squall yelled.

"But I-"

"You are now a SeeD remember?"

"No,Squall.I-"

"Thats Commander Leonheart."

"But you-"

"GET IN LINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine,whatever,"Cloud sighed as he got in line and saluted.

"Ok,I called this meeting today because the Master of Galabian Garden has agreed in terms for us to terminate the sorceress.Unlike two years ago,were not sending 6 SeeDs to assassinate like we did with Edea.We,as in all of us,are attacking the sorceress full-force,"Commander Leon 'commanded'."We will be arriving near Deling City in 1600 hours.Cloud,please step into my office.Dismissed."

Cloud stepped out of the line and followed Squall to the elavator as Zell followed behind.

"Cloud,"Squall replied."This is my girlfriend Quistis.She is a Captian of this Garden.You now know three of the six friends I showed you last night.Right now,I am going to tell you about the sixth member that you asked about.Her name was Rinoa……

Im going to tell you this as a flashback story and not in Squalls quotations to avoid Clouds many questions and interruptions.

A year and a half before…………..

Squall sat in the cafeteria of the Garden with Zell and Irvine just chilling and having 'guy-time.'

"Hey Zell,theres still some Hot Dogs today.You sure you want to have that burger?"Squall asked.

"MORE HOTDOGS?! I NEVER NOTICED THAT.IM SO USED TO THE DISAPOINTMENT,I FORGOT TO CHECK!"Zell yelled in excitement as he jumped up from his table.

Squall grabbed Zells burger and began bit a huge chunk out of it.

"Wow Squall,you sure have changed."

"How So?"

"I don't know,it just seems like Rinoa rubbed some of her self on you.Speaking of Rinoa did you get the ring?"

"She seems to love Greiver," Squall said as he slipped the ring off his finger."Im going to ask her right now."

Squall made a dash out of the cafeteria and ran past a very disaponited Zell.

Rinoa sat on the edge of her bed in the Infirmirary.

Squall opened the door and smiled at Rinoa and she returned the smile.

"Hey,Quistis and Selphie told me you had something to tell me,"Rinoa said.

Squalls cheeks grew rosey."I……do.Rinoa will you marry me?"He asked as he tossed Rinoa the ring.

Rinoa slipped it on and nodded happily.She stood up and embraced Squall.

"I know 18 isnt the best age to get married,Rinoa but I fee like I need you in my life before someone else beats me like ….."

"Who?"Rinoa asked.

"Seifer."

"Oh pshhhhhh.Were just friends.But Im glad because I feel the same way.I cant wait to show Selphie and Quistis this ring."

_That night……._

The three guys were hanging out in the dorms.

"So it went well,huh?"Irvine asked.

"Yep,"Squall nodded.

"So,you and Rin huh?"Zell asked.

"No,I was just kidding,"Squall said.

"Ohhhhhhh……."

"Zell,Squall was just messing with you,"Ivine laughed.

"Duh!"Zell yelled.

Rinoa slept soundly when Griever shined a blueish color.Rinoas eyes shot open and glowed blue like the ring.She stood up from her bed.

_Yes.All believed Ultimecia weiled the true power of Griever but it belongs to the most evil sorceress of them all…..Rinoa._

Rinoa began walking through the Garden towards the front gate and saw two female students.

"Oh hey Rin.I herd youre getting married,"One of them replied.

_**ALL MUST PERSIH!**_

A beam of green light escaped Rinoas hand and shone through one of the students chest,killing her instantly.

Squall herd the noise and pulled out his Gunblade.Squall charged down to the front Gate and stared at his true love,submitting to the darkness.

_You thought I loved you…….HA! You basically just handed me what I was going to kill you for.I bet you recognize this painful experience._

A huge icicle shot out of her hand and shot through Squalls chest.

Rinoa laughed and floated towards the Fire Cavern.

End OF Flashback…..

"Oh,man,"Cloud sighed."Im sorry."

Squall stared into this sky.

"Rinoa played tricks with my mind.Made me think I loved her.Caused me to feed her ultimate power.She will die,"Squall yelled.


	8. Operation:Terminate Rinoa Part One

Chapter 7 

Squall exited the Garden with Cloud and Zell behind as they entered Deling City.

"Ok,"Squall whispered,"Me,you and Zell are going to greet Selphie and Irvinne.We very much expect Rinoa to know were going to attack."

"How exactly do you know exactly that shell be here?"Cloud asked.

"Because,Oh darn,I forgot to tell you.The Sorceress is going to be President Rufus Delngs Vice President.Were reliving the events of two years ago,"Zell smiled.

"RUFUS?!"Cloud blurted.

"Yeah.After Ultimecia was defeated President Delings son,Rufus took over about a year ago.Like his father hes trusting the Sorceress."

_**Cloud,isn't it funny how worlds so so similar.**_

"What the-?"Cloud asked out loud.

"Whats wrong?"Squall asked.

_**Cloud only you can here me I am in your head.**_

_Who are you? _Cloud thought as if talking to the voice.

_**Cloud,its me Aeris.**_

_Aeris,am I doing in this world?_

_**You will find out tonight.If I directly tell you the whole plan will fail.**_

_How would your 'plan' fail?_

_**Tell Squall your past, Cloud.Inform him of the mission.No one else or it shall also fail.**_

_But I don't know the mission._

_**Just tell Squall about your past quest.You must!**_

_Ok._

_**I sent someone to tell you the mission in my place.She is searching for you as we speak.**_

_Aeris,Im happy youre alive and you stopped METEOR but what am I doing here?_

"Yo,Dole to Cloud,were here,"Zell shouted.

"Yeah man,"Squall smiled."While you were walking you had a blank look on your face while me and Dincht were talking to you."

"Sorry guys.But I have to tell Squall something."

"Tell me now,"Squall replied.

"Ill tell you inside……where are we anyway? Theres so much you havent told me."

"This is Caraway Mansion and youre not high in ranks but while training with you I realized what a great fighter you are.Thats why we havent told you a lot of the info.Just follow and fight,Strife,"Squall said crossing his arms.

**In the Caraway Mansion…..**

Squall and Zell walked into the living room where Irvine was sitting in at Caraways desk.

"Its been a while,"Irvinne replied as Squall,Zell,and Cloud entered the room."An especially long time for that new Captain.Never met him."

"Hes not a Captain,"Zell replied."Hes not even a SeeD."

"By the way hows the Displinary Committee going,Zell?"Irvine asked.

"Its as boring as the underworld,and the costumes itchy,but they say I may get my T-Board back soon."

"Yeah,too bad Zell doesnt realize all I have to do is snap my fingers and the board is Zells again,"Squall laughed.

"WHAT?!!!!!After a year and a half you tell me this?!!!!!!!"Zell screamed as he rabbed Squall by the neck but released remembering he was Commander.

"So wheres this Caraway guy?"Cloud asked.

"Ha!"laughed Irvine."He died a couple months ago.This is my mansion,but I left the name the same because its a city landmark that Caraway built himself."

"So,Irvine when do we prepare the operation?"Squall asked.

"I was waiting for you to give the green light,old buddy,"Irvine chuckled.

"Wait,Squall I have to tell you something,remember?,"Cloud shouted.

"Hold on Irvine,Ill be a second,"Squall said as he and Cloud entered a room where there were moogles and pink chocobos all over the wallpaper.

"This was Rinoas room,"Squall sighed while closing the door.

Cloud told Squall everything about Sephiroth an METEOR and Aeris.Every last detail.

"Wow,"Squall replied."Nice Story Cloud,youd make a good author.You just wasted about 45 minutes of my time.Listen we have a plan to carry out and now Im switching to 'Commander Leonheart mode' which is what youll refer to me as."

_**Hell realize the truth soon enough.You succeeded,Cloud.**_

_GOOD._

"Ok lets get started,"Irvinne smiled.


	9. Operation:Terminate Rinoa Part Two

Chapter 8 

"Ok.This plan isn't as advanced as Caraways was but listen up,"Irvinne commanded.

"Rinoa is going to make a speech along with Rufus like Edea did when she killed Deling.Were going to assume shell repeat the performance.When I give the signal well have the Ragnorok swoop down and send a volley of shots at her."

"And……?"Zell asked.

"Thats it,"Irvinne replied.

"Wont a flying dragon-like airship stick out like a soar thumb?"Squall asked.

"WTF! This plan stinks,"Cloud laughed.

"Irvine was never cut out to create a mission,"A female voice replied while entering the room."Sup Dincht? Leonheart?"

"Hey Self,"Squall murmered.

"Sump yella girl?"Zell asked.

Everyone stared at Zell and chorused: No……

"Back to the mission.Were to have the Ragnorok parked behind the mansion.Then well give the signal and well have Xu pilot it and shoot."

"Where do we come in?"Squall asked.

"Well if that fails well have you and your top students attack head-on."

"And if that fails?"Zell asked.

Selphie smiled."Well be forced to have Xu use missle ammo and shoot at the Sorceress again and killing many in the process."

"Irvine will take full respocibilty right?"Squall asked Selphie.

"Yup Yup."

_Rinoa,_Squall thought to himself._This ends tonight._

The Presidential Palace,2 hours later….. 

Rufus stood up and greeted Rinoa and Vincent.

"Is Cloud here?"Rufus asked.

"Yes,"Rinoa replied.

"Good,then hell recognize me.Wheres Cora right now?"

"Hes going to Gaia to eliminate Zidane and Kuja,"Rinoa replied.

"Theyll be attacking us from a puny red airship,"Vincent chuckled drawing his Masamune.

"Vincent….your arm?!"Rufus exclaimed.

"Yes,Cora restored it in exchange for my service which I wouldve accepted anyways."

"Well were on Rinoa,"Rufus smiled.

"Coming,"Rinoa replied.

Vincent sat in a corner with his blade held high."They wont make it past me."

**The Ceremony starts…….**

Rinoa and Rufus smiled and waved to the crowd as they began their speech.

"NOW!"Irvine screamed in a walk-talkie while watching from a window in the Caraway mansion.

Cloud,Squall,and several students climbed the set of boxes and Jeep the lead to the Presidential Palace.As he climbed,Cloud stared at the top of the building and saw a man which closely resembled him with the purple soldier outfit and long,spikey, and tar-black hair.

_ZACK???????!!!!!!!_

Cloud rubbed his eyes and looked again.Zack was gone.

"Come on kid,hurry up,"Squall called out.

The Ragnorok shot out of nowhere and caused every member of Deling City stare.It got close to the Presidential Palace and began to shoot at Rinoa.

"Come on,"Xu thought outloud as a drop of sweat ran down her face.

Rinoa smiled and absorbed the bullets.She then let out a ray of light causing the Ragnorok to explode.

Squall and Cloud with the students ran up a large spiral of stairs very disappointed to hear the explosion."Its up to us,"Squall informed.

Irvine and Selphie sat in the Caraway Mansion stunned.

"No,"Irvine whispered.

"Xu……,"Selhie cried.

Cloud,Squall,and the students reached the very top of the stairs.Cloud was shocked at what he saw.

_VINCENT????????!!!!!!!!!_

"Vincent,Im so glad youre here.Dont disappear on me like Zack,"Cloud exclaimed.

"Wait,this is the Vincent guy?! You werent lying,"Squall gasped.

Vincent stood up with an evil grin picked up the Masamune.

"Vincent,why do you have Sephiroths sword and a restored hand?…"Cloud asked.

"Because I have the power of 10 villians in my including Sephiroth,"Vincent replied and disappeared.

He appeared behind the students and struck them,killing them all in one slash.

The Students bloody corpses all fell to the ground at the same time.

"Vincent,what are you doing?"Cloud asked.

"Just canceling Aeris plans.You two and another are the three destined heroes to stop Cora.I am the Sorceress Knight and she is Coras bride."

"Cora?"Cloud and Squall chorused.

"I have to kill you now because the more I tell you the more you know."

"So what? Are you Seifers replacement?"Squall asked.

Vincent ignored the question an raised his blade but halted."NO,I WAS TOO LATE!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Squall and Cloud held their ears and fell to the ground unconsciouss.


	10. A Messenger Girl II

Chapter 9 The Messenger Girl II 

The wind blew through the Shumi Airship.The ship was a limegreen color and resembled the Highwind but Cid was embarrassed at the thought.

"Gee,wheres this Garden?'Yuffie asked Kyuko.

"Well I remember it was located near the town of Balamb."

"The Who?"Cid asked.

"We have arrived at our current destination,"Kyuko replied.

The whole group pressed against the window.

"Hm………Gardens a crater.Pitiful,"Nanki commented.

Kyuko looked out the window with the rest of the group."Aparently so."

"Whatre we waitin for?"Yuffie cheered."Lets go!"

After they landed the Shumi Airship the Party stared down into the crater and herd voices.

"So Nanaki,hows it being 'The One?'"Barret mocked.

"At least my life is worth something foolish Barret.Perhaps I will find a female of my spieces and have cubs and you will spend your life mocking people and murdering,"Nanaki replied.

"K,Red,whatever,"Barret said pretending not to care.

"Come on guys.Clouds down there!"Yuffie shouted as she began to climb down.

"Cloud is my boyfriend and Im going to find him,"Tifa smiled.

"HEY,THATS NOT OFFICIAL!"Barret yelled.

"HA! Mr.Ts jealous,"Cid chuckled.

"Who?"Barret asked.

"Nevermind.Since we defeated Sephiroth Ive feared craters.Oh Dang!Im starting to forget Clouds personality.Someone remind me!"Cid shouted.

"Ok,"Nanaki smiled."Lets get Mosey."

The group climbed a huge ladder to the bottom of the crater.

"How convienant.A ladder,"Tifa smiled.

"I wonder why its here,"Yuffie commented.

As soon as everyone reached the bottom they saw a light and ran towards it as they still herd the voices.

"All right,Seif.Bring it,ya know?!"

"YES.BRING.IT.ON."

"Two verses one.Normally this would be unfair but hey,Im Seifer."

"Hey those are the voices.Sounds like their fighting,"Yuffie smiled."Lets get into a nice area and watch with a slight possibility theyll find us."

"They probably lowered the latter to get down here,"Tifa observed.

"Um…..uh….wheres Cid?"Barret asked.

"Good question,"Tifa replied sarcastically as Cid was grabbing on to her leg.

"Its just a crater Its just a crater.Its just a crater. Its just a crater,"He said while shaking.

"What a baby,"Barret laughed.

"BABY?! O REALLY! At least I have a real arm,"Cid yelled jumping up from Tifas leg.

"AT LEAST I HAVE A REAL BRAIN!"

"AT LEAST I M AN EXPERIENCED PILOT!"

"WHAT THE #$! DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

Yuffie ignored the rest of the party as she stared at the three people fighting.

She saw a man with a sword that quite resembled a gun and a sword.

The man had blonde hair,a white jacket with a red Cross on the red sleeve and back. Yuffie thought he was quite handsome.

There was two others.One had gray hair and an eye patch and seemed to be a female.

The other was a black man who wore a vest and kept cursing and using the words 'Ya Know' after every sentence.

_Hm……Barret would be friends with him._

The black man towards the blonde one with a huge golden staff and swung it.

Blondie dodged and swiftly struck the black man with his Gunishbladethingymabobber as Yuffie would put it in one word.The woman game in whom Yuffie thought to call Patchy and threw what seemed to be a pinwheel and Blondie.Blondie ducked and it nailed the black man right in the head causing him to trip over and fall right into a body of water.

"Ah,Fujin.Be more careful,ya know?"The Blackman yelled.

"SORRY.BUT.RAJIN.THAT.WAS.HILARIOUS!"Patchy said bursting into laughter.

Blondie began to laugh as well.

"Seifer,its not funny,ya know?!"Rajin yelled.

_So his name is Seifer.His name is Rajin._

_Shes Fujin but I like Patchy better,_Yuffie laughed to herself.

"T-REXAUR!"Seifer yelled as he drew his blade.

Rajin pulled out his staff and did a black flip out of the water.

Patchy grabbed her pinwheel and chucked it in the creature.

The wheel just missed the T-Rex and got stuck in a tree.

"SHOOT."

"Head-butt!"Rajin yelled as he performed what appeared to be a Limit Break.

The Blackman charged at the creature right before it KOd him by nailing him in the head with a tailswipe.

"LIONHEART!"Seifer called as he preformed a devastating combo and eliminated the creature.

"Man,I gotta thank Squall for letting me borrow this.DANG!"Seifer admiring the blade.

"Wow,that was amazing,"Yuffie awed as she ran over to talk to Seifer.

"Oh that.Its all cause of my buddy Squall.He let me have this sword,"Seifer replied.

"Cool,"Yuffie smiled.

"Oh by the way this is Rajin and Fujin.Were a posse.AND YOU ARE?!"Seifer yelled wondering who the heck this random person was.

"Im Yuffie.And those people huddled up hiding and verbally fighting are my friends."

"Whats Yuffie doing?"Tifa asked until the group noticed she wasnt paying attention to their pointless quarrels and to the three people that were fighting.The group also noticed she was now going to talk to them so they too decided to meet

The group followed Yuffie as they too decided to meet this mysterious people.

"So why are you here?"Seifer asked.

"Were looking for a man named Cloud.We herd he was at Garden.This is Garden right?"Tifa asked as she lead the group over to Seifer.

"Used to be,"Rajin replied.

"What do you mean?"Kyuko asked.

"Hm…..a shumi.Besides NORG,I have never seen one out of the village.Anyway,Garden is a Mobel Military Base.It used to be right here till Commander Leonheart and his Squad saved it from a missle attack.Listen,Im with Garden and there are a lot of students,several named Cloud so I cant help you with who he is,"Seifer replied.

"Wheres Garden now?"Nanaki asked.

"I herd their running an important mission in Deling City tonight,"Rajin replied.

"Oh really.We have no idea where that is,"Barret sighed.

"Its the capitol of Galabia.Look,well get you there.Howd you get in here?"asked Seifer.

"An airship,"answered Kyuko.

'IM IN.'

"Ok,"Seifer smiled."Well get you there."

They all exited that particular section of the crater and approached the latter.

"Why were guys down here?"Yuffie asked.

"Well in Garden theres a section called the Training Section thats full of monsters.

This is where they all come from.Once in awhile,when the Training Center is monster-free theyll have it evacuated and theyll come down here and lure the creatures in with food.That rarely happens because the surviving creatures produce offspring especially those annoying Grats,"Seifer informed.

They began to climb the long ladder and continued to talk.

"Wouldnt you be afraid to have a Military Base with creatures living right beneath you,"Yuffie asked.

"Nope.Its actually a Militay Academy/Base,"Seifer replied as they reached the top.

"Ill have my friend Squall fill you in.Well into that Bright Green Airship."

I just noticed I don't write the title of the chapter anymore under the heading.Im continuing that process.Im also going to add a Disclaimer.I personally think Disclaimers are pointless because everyone knows these are FANfics but I feel like Ill get sued anyway so what the heck. 


	11. The Rise and Fall

Chapter 10 

_**The Rise and Fall of the King of Alexandria**_

_**A/N:Heres the one chapter featuring the FF9 setting.**_

Zidane sat in a golden throne along with his wife Queen Garnet on the throne next to him.

They both sat on the balcony high above as all their people cheered Zidane.

The thief had just recently married the Queen and was now officially appointed king of Alexandria. _Why? How did I become this way? Im a thief….I would never be a king,but its the only way I can be with Dagger,_Zidane smiled as he looked a his beautiful wife.

_Dang,I sure have changed._

All the nobles cheered the new king as well as many other citizens of Alexandria.

Among them was a man with a black cloak with a hood tucked over his head covering the bottom of his nose,upward. He kept a straight face staring right into King Zidanes eyes.

Zidane made eyecontact with the man and knew he was quite horrible.

_**Kuja……Zidane…….**_

_Oh no! Someones trying to kill Garnet,I feel it._

Zidane stood up from his throne and stood in front of Garnets.

"Honey,what are you doing?"The Queen asked.

"Theres a man down there of pure darkness who wants to kill you,"He whipered to his wife.

"How can you be certain.It could just be a noble."

"No Dagger. This man. I can feel his dark powers.Steiner,Beatrix,Come hither!"The king commanded.

The two Generals charged behind the king up.

_**The fall of Alexandria.**_

"I want to dispose of that man,"Zidane shouted.

"Which man? Its a gathering.There are many."Steiner replied..

"What is this folly?"Dagger asked solemnly.

"The man in the black cloak. How can you not see him? His presents is right in front of you.He is a man of pure darkness!"Zidane beamed.

_**You will face the true power of darkness.**_

Zidane gasped.He herd these voices in his head.They wouldnt stop.

"Your highness please calm down.The play in your behalf is about to take place,"Steiner advised.

_**Prepare to fall.**_

"AHHHHH!"Zidane screamed as he charged into the castle.

Steiner and Beartix followed leaving the Queen alone.

The figure evil began to walk towards the back entrance of the castle.

The 5th knight of Pluto laid eyes on the figure and stopped him.

"Excuse me,this is a restricted area to all that are not of Royal heritage,"the soldier replied.

"Excuse this,"The Figure laughed as he took out his blade and stabbed the soldier in the stomach,blood rapidly pouring out.

"Your…..blade…..cut….through……my…armour…..,"The soldier squeaked out his final words.

"Congratulations.You are the first to die in this Dark War,"The figure laughed as he entered the castle.

Zidane laid on his bed grabbing his ears as his head moved rapidly back and forth.

"Sire,are you having a seizure?"Steiner asked.

"Shut up,Rusty,"Zidane yelled.

"I was serious,"Steiner backed away in worry.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Zidane turned into Trance mode and pulled out his double-sided blade.

He twirled it over his head and charged at Steiner.

"Your Majesty…"Beatrix muttered concerningly.

Zidane took his sword and sliced through Steiners arm,piercing his …..over…you?"

The figure approached the room where Zidane and the two Generals were found.

"Perhaps he will not have to perish…Yes,It worked. He has inherited the soul of Necron in which possessed Kuja before,"The figure replied.

**_Necron,you failed me once before……._**

YES MASTER BUT ZIDANES POWER IS MORE SUPERIOUR TO KUJAS. I WILL RETRY THE PLAN IN WHICH I HAD WITH KUJA,MASTER CORA.IT TOOK ME THREE FULL YEARS TO TAKE OVER ZIDANES SOUL AND I FULLY GAINED CONTOL COINCIDENTALLY THE DAY HE IS OFFICIALLY CROWNED.

_No you will not retry the plan in which you had Kuja had in your graps.I am starting the ultimate war and I need your help,Necron.I am going to turn this planet into dust after we succeed.Show me your control over the boy,KILL THE FEMALE GENERAL AS WELL._

YES,MASTER CORA.

Zidane with the power of Necron looked hard at Beatrix.

_Let her attack you._

Beatrix kissed Steiners pale,lifeless face.

"Your Majesty,you have conquered my true love in one swing of your blade.You will not be so lucky against me.I shall combine his Save the King and My Save the Queen and avenge him.I do not know what has come over you but it will be defeated."

"You cannot use Save the King,"Zidane hissed. "If you are to defeat me,you cannot use that blade."

"Names mean nothing,"Beatrix yelled as she connected her blade to her true loves.

Beatrix gripped the handle of her Combined-blade and waited for the perfect moment to attack.

"Ah battle wise you are Beatrix,waiting for me to make my move first,"Zidane complented teasingly.

Beatrix bit her lip,ignoring Zidane and unleashed a powerful attack.

"EXCALIBUR!"She shrieked and ran towards the king with a white shining blade.

She struck and Zidane dodged,slicing her in the stomach.

Beatrix flew against the wall and collided hard with it.

She stood up and tried again.

Repeat Performance.

"What a persevered little girl.Avenging your fallen love,"The figure laughed approaching. "Dont worry you will meet him in the Lake of Fire!"

"Who are you?"

"I am Cora.The last person you will make eye contact with in your life."

Cora raised his hand and gained conrol of Beatrix body.

He raised his hand high in the air and Beatrix flew upward into the air,stuck on the ceiling.

Cora then threw his fist downward in the air and Beatrix slammed against the wall.

Beatrix moaned and stared outside to the balcony where the Queen was sitting.

_Gosh,…this shouldve….drawn……some….attention,_She thought to herself as she felt that every bone in he body was in pieces.

Zidane stood next to Cora laughing.

"Now to top it off,"smiled Cora and the Dark figure clenched his fist causing Beatrixs physical heart to stop.

Zidane walked over to the dying Beatrix and raised his blade."Too bad time had to be stopped when you died."

"Remember Necron,dont make eyecontact with her.Remember what I told her,"Cora informed.

"Necron…….I get……..it,"Beatrix muttered.

"STRIKE,NECRON! SHE KNOWS TO MUCH!"Cora commanded.

Zidanes blade fell towards the near-dead body and….

**CLASH!!!!!!**

A long,thin blade blocked the attack.

"So,Sephiroth,youve arrived to save the girl,"Cora smiled.

"No more blood shall spill on your behalf,"Sephiroth replied enraged.

"Aeris sent you didn't she?"Cora asked.

"_Yes," _said a voice entering the room.

"AHHHHHH! This figure is of pure light,"Zidane yelled shielding his eyes.

"Yes.It is of Holy,"Cora shrieked.

The flower girl walked in and picked up the almost-dead Beatrix.

"_She will make a fine General of Light._

_Sephiroth,let us depart and let this world be,"_Aeris commanded.

"Yes my love,"Sephiroth nodded and Aeris made a portal of light and stepped into with Beatrix and Sephiroth followed.The portal closed,leaving Cora and Necron (Zidane) behind in the Majestys Cahmbers.


	12. Another Ruin

Chapter 10 Another Ruin 

Cloud opened his eyes but saw nothing but darkness.It was almost like he never had opened them.He tried to stand up,but he couldnt.He looked to see Squall lying next to him.

_Cloud._

Cloud regonized that Angelic voice.It belonged to Aeris,no doubt.

_I am listening,Aeris._

_You must find a man named Tidus and tell him all you know._

_But Aeris, I know so little._

_You know what Tidus needs to. Step further into the light…….._

Squall stood up and and saw a blue vortex surrounding Cloud.

"What you told me is……ture,Cloud?"Squall muttered.

Cloud turned to Squall and nodded.

"Yes and we are now to find a man named Tidus.We are preparing to transport to another world,such as I did to yours."

"Im sorry I didnt believe you,Cloud. You must understand,why I didnt."

"I understand perfectly."

The two mean suddenly saw all the darkness surrounding them become a night-like scenery.

They saw a city which looked like it was it ruins,similar to Midgar.White balls of energy slowly passed above them.

Squall let out a big whistle."Wow,who knew a ruined city could be so beautiful?"

"Concentrate on our mission," Cloud commanded and the two walked down what seemed to be a long trail down a mountain path.

When they reached the end of the path they saw a man with blonde hair and a woman with short brunette hair and a long ponytail brushing against her ankles holding hands,looking at the city.There was a small fire behind them that one would expect go out easily on a chilly night like this. Squall and Cloud decided to eavesdrop on this couples conversation in case they knew this "Tidus."

"You know Yuna, I could disappear again at any minute,"The man replied.

"I know Tidus,but I wont let you go again," Yuna said embracing the man who oddly enough appeared to be the Tidus they were looking for.

Squall and Cloud gave each other a glance and nodded.The two men marched towards Tidus and Yuna and startled them.

"HEY! BUTT OUT! CANT YA SEE 'DIS IS LIKA ROMANTIC MOMENT!"Yuna shrieked.

Tidus backed away from his lover in shock."Did you just tell someone to butt out?"Tidus exclaimed.

"Sorry too much of Paine rubbed off on me since I joined the Gullwings."

"Tidus,I presume?"Cloud asked.

"Yeah,thats me.

"We need to talk,"Squall informed and then stared at Yuna."Alone."

"Ok.Yuna,head over to the Celcius.Ill be there in 5,"Tidus commanded.

Squall and Cloud explained to Tidus all the information they knew about Aeris and Cora and all that jazz even though they barely knew anything about the topic.

"Ok….,"Tidus hesitated.

"Do you find this believable?"Squall asked.

"Yep. After what happened to me,Ill believe anything,"Tidus replied.

The three men entered what appeared to be a giant crimson motorcycle but soon found out it was an airship known as the Celcius.

About an hour after they entered the Celcius,Squall observed the bridge and saw a woman with black clothing and silver hair.

"Hello,Im Squall leonheart,"He said extended his hand for the woman to shake.

The woman ignored the offer and replied,"Let me guess youre one of those two guys who are friends with Tidus that want to join the Gullwings."

"Is that what he said?"Squall asked.

"Yeah. Listen,we dont need anymore room on our team so you can just haul your butt outta hear and let us live our lives.Just because your friends with Yunas little lover that doesnt mean you get to come in and join our little club,"Paine yelled.

_Hm…….that mustve been what Tidus said to keep our cover,_Squall thought to himself.

"Were from a higher Sphere Hunter Class,"Squall replied.

"Oh and Brother requested your help,"Paine rolled her eyes.

"Try Tidus,"Cloud replied entering the room.

"I dunno who the heck these punks are,but I heard theyre great Sphere Hunters,"Brother grunted.

"Hey we got some Sphere Waves from omega Ruins,"A black man named Buddy informed.

"Ok,Ive got the alarm,"a squeaky voice replied turning on a red flashing light.

Squall wondered over to examine the little squeaky voice and it belonged to a kid in a scuba outfit.

Looks like this kid is a couple fries short of a happy meal,Squall chuckled to himself. 

"Whats your name kid?" Asked Cloud behind Squall.

"Im Shinra,"the boy smiled.

Cloud shuddered at the boys name.

Tidus walked up to Cloud and Squall."When we reach the ruins were going to find a video/dresssphere…..I remember way back when we fought Omega Weapon down there," Tidus sighed.

_Omega Weapon! Whoa,these Planets are tying together. Rufus,Weapom,Shinra…weird,_Cloud thought to himself.


	13. The Sphere

**Chapter 12**

**The Sphere**

Paine,Yuna,and Rikku all sat in the Cabin of the Celcius discussing certain matters.

"So do you trust these mysterious men?" Paine asked.

"Well,Tidus claims they are his friends…..,but how? The first person he met in Spira was you,Rikku,and then Wakka. Nothing happened in between right?" Yuna replied.

"Maybe these two men are from……the dream Zanarkand….,"Rikku muttered.

"Doubt it. That place got sucked up by Sin,"said Paine.

"Yes,but they couldve got transported her like Tidus," Yuna suggested.

"GULLWINGS! WEVE ARRIVED AT THE OOOOMEEEEGGGGGAAAA RUINS! REPORT TO DA BRIDGE!" Brothers annoying squeal echoed.

"Ok,this is how it goes. Tidus says his two friends are lika Sphere Hunters so well see what dey can do by letting them take care of this mission," Brother commanded.

"With my help,"Tidus smiled.

"No,I wanna go!" Rikku complained.

"Nope,Brother wants to see how us did as a trio,"Tidus replied as he and the two other men entered the vast ruins.

"Im confused. Tidus told me he never herd of a Sphere Hunter until we met again at Besaid…..," Yuna sighed.

Cloud,Squall,and Tidus ran through the dark maze of the Ruins.

"This is unusual," Tidus remarked as he ran.

"Whats up?"Cloud asked.

"Usually this area is swarmed with fiends,"Tidus remarked.

"What exactly are we doing?"Squall asked.

"Were looking for a Sphere….were Sphere Hunters,"Tidus replied stopping to catch his breath. The others stopped as well. "Spheres?" Questioned Squall.

"Yeah,Spheres. My World used to use those. They stopped when I was about five though,"Cloud sighed.

Tidus whipped up the Sphere locator and saw they were very close.

"Draw your weapons,boys. The energy of a hidden sphere attracts powerful fiends,"Tidus shouted.

Cloud,Tidus and Squall entered a small cave where they saw a bright red Sphere upon a small platform.

Tidus picked it up and stared at it closely."The title is……..The Diary Of Vincent Valentine 345 : My Big Mission."

"It comes,"Squall yelled as a huge crustacean-like creature entered the small cave.

Its huge pinchers snapped at Tidus and he threw the Sphere at Cloud to catch.

Cloud jumped in the air and grabbed the sphere.

"CLOUD,RUN TO THE CELCIUS! ME AND SQUALL WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS!" Tidus yelled.

"No,Ive fought this speices of crustacean before. It is a Red Materia Keeper!"Cloud yelled putting the Sphere in his pocket and whipping out his Bustersword.

The Red Materia Keeper grabbed Squall and lifted him in the air.

"Uh……..I cant move!"Squall shrieked.

Tidus pulled out a beautiful blue blade with a red ribbon attached to the end of the handle.

Tidus quickly did continuous backflips and sliced his blade through the creature.

The Materia Keepers left arm became quickly detatched.

The claw with Squall in its clutches slammed against the ground,releasing the Gunblade specialst.

Cloud awed at Tidus skill and decided to pull off his own special move.

"Prepare for some Omnislash,buddy!" Cloud shouted and performed his devastating technique.

"Mother," Replied Tidus. "The creature had scratches all over it,but it didnt appear hurt.

"Thats one tough bug," Squall muttered.

All of a sudden,the scratches started to glow and the creature exploded,sending gorey parts in every direction.

"Alright….where are the pyreflies…..oh nevermind- to the Celcius! Lets check out that sphere," Tidus commanded and the three men ran back up the trail.

"Well,this Sphere doesnt seem like it activates a Dressphere. Its garbage," Shinra sighed.

"Oh Yeah,Tidus I was going to tell you. I know a man named Vincent Valentine. Shinra,may I please check out the sphere?" Cloud asked.

"Sure," Tidus replied.

**VVD…….loading…………………. VVD completed.**

A man with spikey,black hair with blue eyes,and a Turk uniform held a bustersword over his shoulder.

"Hey B.U.D.D.Y.,"The man smiled making eye contact with the viewers of the Sphere.

"Yo Vince,why are you talking to that stupid,floating video camera? The better question is: Why are you taping your first mission as a Turk Elite?"Asked a man about a year older with the same black hairdue.

"Because its part of My Sphere Diary,Heideggar,"Vincent replied.

"Why not just write about it when you yet me home. And dont call me Heideggar,its Harry,remember?" Heideggar suggested.

"Because I may not make it home."

"Ah. Good point."

"So whats our mission again,'HARRY'?"

"Were going to the Mako Reactor at shutting you off now.Ill turn ya back on when we reach the reactor."

…………………………………..**Static……………………………………**

"Hey Vince,whats up with the bustersword? I thought those were used by SOLDIER only," Harry questioned.

"Im a swordsman,Heideggar."

"Cut it out with that annoying name,"Harry yelled.

"Well,here we are. The reactor." Harry entered the large building with Vincent trailing behind.

"Well,everything seems to be in place," Harry examined.

"How old are you ,Harry?" asked Vincent.

"22,why?"

"Just curious. Youre in perfect shape. Better than I."

"Well,only eating that crappy Shinra food and Training 24/7 can help,ya know.Gwahahahaahaha!"

"Please,dont laugh like that. Its very annoying."

"Hey,its the evil laugh Im famous for."

"Hey guys," a man replied entering the room.

This man was around 19 and towered over Vincent and Harry and had gigantic muscles.

"Hey Palmer,what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I was assigned to help you and the rookie out,"Palmer smiled.

"Well,theres nothing special today,Palmer. Sorry youre first mission had to be so boring Vince,"Harry apologized.

"Sok,"Vincent smiled.

"You have a girlfriend Palmer?"Harry asked.They had to patrol for a long period of time so Heideggar-……..er….Harry thought it would be best to kill it.

"Yeah. Shes a rookie too. A year and a half younger than me. Youd know her Vince,"Palmer replied.

"Who,Scarlet?" Vincent chuckled.

"Yeah,her.Actually,I like her…….but were not going out."

"Dude,shes a tall fouteen-year-old,"Harry cracked up.

"Uh…………….I was just playing with you," Palmer hesitated.

"Right…..Im single. How bout you?" Harry asked Vincent.

"I have a girlfriend named Lucrecia,"Vincent sighed.

"Isnt she gonna be Hojos little project?"Palmer asked.

"Yeah….."

VALENTINE……… 

"What the?"Harry yelled as he fell unconsciouss to the ground as well as Palmer.

Vincent shuddered as he saw himself standing alone in the dark room.

Suddenly a figure approached . It appeared to be a man wearing all black that hid his face quite well with his hood.

"_**Vincent.Alas,we meet again."**_

"Im not going to help you with your dark plans!" Vincent shouted.

"_**Little do you realize,I got you in the position you are in as a Turk."**_

"Youre wrong! I became the swordsman I am without your help."

"_**Ill prove you wrong."**_

"Go ahead,"Vincent cheered pulling out his Bustersword.

The figure snapped his fingers.

Vincents blade suddenly collsapsed to the ground."Ugh….I cant lift it…..too heavy…!"

**"EXACTLY! Now you see the power in which I have! Join me……we shall be bearers of DARKNESS!"**

"Ill never join the likes of you,CORA!"

**"Youre funeral!"**

Cora drew his blade and with little movement sliced Vincents left arm right off.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"**YOU ARE NOW A CURSED RED-EYED BEAST! LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU WANT TO JOIN MY CAUSE! BWAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAAH!"**

The evil figure disappeared and left a badly injured Vincent.

"VINCENT! OMIGAWD! His arm! PALMER SHUT THAT STUPID FLOATING CAMERA OFF!"Harry yelled.

END OF SPHERE 

"Wow,thats the longest sphere Ive ever seen,"Shinra marvled.

"That Tidus,thats the guy!" Cloud exclaimed.


	14. A Messenger Girl III

Chapter 13 The Messsenger Girl III 

Yuffie sat in the corner of the green airship feeling desperately nauseous

while Seifer sat at the steering wheel with a hint that he was quite depressed.

They had gone to Deling City and viewed the the final seconds of Rinoas attempted assassination.

"SeeD was never able to assassinate a sorceress,"Seifer sighed.

"Neither was SOLDIER. You know why? BECAUSE WHERE IM FROM SORCERESS WERENT ISSUES!" Yuffie hollered.

"Ok…..chill,"Seifer calmly replied.

Kyuko approached from the corner of the bridge and replied to Seifer,"Maybe that was the wrong Garden."

"Maybe…….there are three….er…..two actually,"Seifer sighed.

"Hey,Barret keeps on beating me in poker,ya know?" Came an annoying voice from the back.

"Sorry Rajin,but you aint got the lucky hand,"Barrets voice snickered.

Yuffie……ask for a woman named Yuna……… 

Yuffie jumped up and smiled. "Guys,Ive received another message from Aeris."

"What was it?"Cid asked,lighting his cigarette.

Everyone gave him an evil look.

"What! I promised Id stop 'cussing'. I never said anything about quitting!"

"Ok,the message was-"Yuffie said but she was interrupted by a large:

THUD!

A large screech was heard.

"ITS ULTIMA WEAPON!" Barret hollered in tears.

"How the?" Red marvled but cut himself off.

"Ultima who?"Seifer replied.

Suddenly,a gigantic claw burst through the window.The creature which resembled a black dragon let out another giant cry.

"THE SHIPS GOING DOWN!" Kyuko screamed.Ultima shot a beam of light through its mouth and made contact with the ship.The Shumi Airship was now destroyed.

Yuffie opened her eyes slowly. A smell of salt entered her nostrils.

She stood up and saw she was covered in Sand.She stood up and saw she was not the only one that just woke up.

She saw Tifa,Barret,Cid,Seifer and Red all washed up on this beach.

"Hey guys,wake up. Were ALIVE!" Yuffie cheered with a thumbs up.

"Thats not always a good thing,"Barret muttered.

"Whats wrong,Barret? Youd rather be dead?"Tifa asked just standing up.

"No. I went the 'were alive' part."

"Well,I guess this is World number Two,"Nanaki muttered.

"Wheres Fujin and Rajin!" Seifer yelled.

"We dont know……Wheres Kyuko?"Yuffie questioned.

"Im over here,"The Shumi cried. He was doing backstrokes further in the water.

"HEY BRUDDAS!" A mans voice called. He was deeply tanned and had red hair which was in an odd style. The man came running over to the little area that everyone was washed up on.

"Never seen you people here in the isle of Besaid. Names Wakka."

The man extended his hand to Barret who looked like the leader of the group.

"Hey…..um…..Wakka,"Barret hesistated.

"Hey,did you guys like get shipwrecked or something?"Wakka asked.

"More like "Air" Shipwrecked,"Yuffie grunted spitting out some salt water.

"An Airship,huh? I thought there were only two outside of Bevelle.Listen,come to my place,ok?" Wakka replied running back to where he came from.

"Lets follow him,"Tifa suggested.

"Ok guys,Aeris told me to ask for a man named '_Tidus,_"Yuffie replied.

"Aeris? Whose that?" Seifer asked.

"Well explain later,"Cid said running ahead of the group.

"Wakka,how many times must I tell you? Stop always inviting strangers to our home,"A woman named Lulu replied who was introduced as Wakkas wife.

"Im sorry Lu,but its an instinct for me to help others out. Besides,these people need a place to stay,"Wakka replied.

"Wakka,theres like a dozen people there. If it were two people Id understand. Ask them to stay at the inn,"Lulu finished walking out of the hut that they lived in.


	15. The Beginning Of The End

Chapter 14 The Beginning Of The End 

"What do you mean 'thats our guy?'" Yuna asked. "Cloud,do we have to keep this a secret?" Tidus asked. Cloud shook his head. "Not anymore. Aeris just said only you had to find out on your own." "Aeris? Tidus,tell me what hes talking about please,"Yuna pleaded.

Tidus placed his hands on his sides and sighed. "Yuna,I never met these men until today. You see,Spira is on the verge of exinction and the cause of it was the man on the sphere."

"Which one?" Yuna asked. "Both of them,"Cloud replied. "I really didnt believe them at first,but I know theyre not lying. I know now our world relly is in peril. Thats why Im going to fight till the very end,"Tidus assured. "Can I come?" Rikku asked out of nowhere. "Yeah,"Yuna added. "I think I can take up a Third Adventure."

Tidus shook his head and placed his hand on Yunas shoulder. "No Yuna. You must protect and guide the people of Spira." "No,TIDUS! You just came back to me! Theres no way Im ever loosing you again,"Yuna protested.

"Shes right,"replied Paine. "You DID just come back, Tidus."

"Yuna,Tidus has no control if you go or not. Aeris takes us where we need to go and we go there. Just like us with Spira. Me and Cloud would have gladly brought our friends along,"repled Squall but he was interrupted by Shinra.

"Weve got some heavy waves in Besaid on the commsphere. Yuna,want to check it out?" Shinra asked. "sure Shinra,"Yuna smiled as she watched the Commsphere.

**Logging in Data……..Connected to Commpshere……Complete!**

Wakkas face appeared on the screen. "Hey Bruddas,this is Wakka,ya?"

"Hi Wakka,"Yuna half-laughed.

"Yeah,I got these weird people staying here. Theyre asking for Tidus. You think you guys can haul the Ship down here. Oh yeah,they said theyre looking for a cloud too. Whatever that means,"Wakka smiled.

"Well be right there,"Yuna smiled back showing a thumbs-up and a wink.

_How pathetic,_Cloud thought to himself criticizing Yunas gestures.

About 10 minutes later, Cloud, Squall, and Tidus walked down the slopes to the village.

They reached the center of the village and Tidus soon studied Clouds joyful facial expression.

"TIFA, BARRET, YUFFIE, CID, NANAKI!"

"CLOUD!" Tifa shouted in delight and ran up to Cloud and embraced him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Cloud,where have you been?" Tifa stared into his beautiful green eyes with a tear escaping her left eye. "Ive been…-" Cloud was interrupted by Yuffie. "He was gathering Squall and Tidus. Thats what. Were going to save the world from the evil CORA!"

_**Yuffie,its me,Aeris. Cloud learned all the things he needed to knowbefore you found him today. Thankyou for being my Messenger Girl.**_

" Listen Everyone, Im going to be going away again very soon. I dont know what world awaits me next. Ive had quite a small adventure exploring worlds but each exploration was a brief visit. I could fall unconscious in a matter of seconds like I did in front of the ruins of Midgar. This is the Ultimate Quest. This is the Final Fantasy,"Cloud replied as he kissed her lightly on the forehead and walked back over to Squall and Tidus.

_**Good Speech,Cloud.**_

_Thanks,Aeris._

_**Are you ready for your next departure?**_

_Yes,I am. Who will I be looking for this time._

_**You will join me in the Light Realm.**_

Cloud nodded and stared at all his friends.

"Nanaki. Be Tifas guard dog for me.

"Barret. If it wasnt for you,hiring me to join AVALANCE I wouldnt have gotten this far.

"Yuffie. Keep your spirit up.

"Cid,stop smoking.

"I never recalled seeing you two,"Cloud said. He was looking at Seifer and Kyuko.

"Same here. My names Seifer. Dont even consider me a member of this group."

"Same here,"Kyuko replied.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!" Yuffie exclaimed in excitement. "Cloud,if it wasnt for these two guys wed be stuck in some retarded dome."

"Perhaps,we can catch up on all our adventures. But remember, as I said ,the three of us could disappear any moment,"Cloud replied.


End file.
